When You Love Someone (Homophobic and I)
by Valkysflaw
Summary: Pernahkah kau merasa mencintai seseorang yang sulit digapai sebegitu dalamnya? Mencintai seseorang yang walaupun sesungguhnya dekat, tetapi kau merasa sangat jauh padanya? Hanya seonggok cerita mengenai Jeon Jungkook yang merasa tak pantas disandingkan dengan Kim Taehyung. — Vkook / Taekook / BTS
1. Prolog

Pernahkah kau merasa mencintai seseorang yang sulit digapai sebegitu dalamnya? Mencintai seseorang yang walaupun sesungguhnya dekat, tetapi kau merasa sangat jauh padanya. Pernahkah? Saat kau merasa seolah tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia, seperti seonggok debu diatas tumpukan emas berkilau. Pernahkah? Jika pernah, kau pasti mengerti bagaimana perasaan sosok pemeran utama kita.

Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Sosok anggota termuda dari sebuah grup yang begitu populer, BTS. Ya, ini kisah tentang Jeon Jungkook yang mencintai salah satu _Hyung_ nya, Kim Taehyung. Kim Taehyung atau yang biasa dipanggil V, anggota termuda kedua BTS yang memiliki jarak usia sekitar 2 tahun dengan Jungkook—atau tepatnya 1 tahun 8 bulan 2 hari.

Awal pertemuan keduanya tidaklah spesial. Mereka bertujuh—dengan anggota Bangtan lain, dipanggil ke ruang _CEO_. Masing-masing diperkenalkan oleh sang petinggi perusahaan, kemudian disatukan dalam satu grup yang memiliki kemungkinan debut lebih tinggi dibanding grup lain. Jungkook, si pemalu—saat itu—mengenal sebagian dari enam orang yang diperkenalkan. Salah satunya Kim Namjoon, seseorang yang sangat ia kagumi. Tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya, ia tersenyum sangat lebar. Memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu, dan pipi gembilnya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Membuat Taehyung, yang berdiri di sampingnya tidak bisa menahan diri dan mencubit kedua pipinya.

Jungkook yang pada dasarnya merupakan seseorang yang sangat pemalu dan mudah grogi, sulit untuk membiasakan diri untuk hidup dengan 6 orang lainnya. Ditambah ia tidak begitu dekat dengan mereka.

Di saat _Hyung-hyung_ nya menyeret-nyeret kopernya—menuju dorm baru yang akan ditinggali bertujuh, Jungkook mengikuti mereka dengan jarak 3 meter ke belakang. Entah mungkin canggung, atau tidak tahu cara menimbrung.

Mengetahui hal itu, Seokjin sebagai anggota tertua memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jungkook.

"Jungkook- _ah_!"

Mendengar panggilan itu, Jungkook seketika mematung. Pegangan kopernya ia lepaskan begitu saja.

"Y-ya, Seokjin _Hyung_?" cicitnya, entah bisa terdengar oleh yang memanggil atau tidak.

Semakin Seokjin mendekat, Jungkook semakin menundukan kepalanya. Jari-jarinya memainkan ujung bajunya sendiri, gestur andalan ketika gugup.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung? Ada seseorang yang kau takuti?"

Masih menundukan kepala, Jungkook menggeleng cepat. Rambut model mangkuknya—yang terkesan _fluffy—_ ikut bergerak sesuai pergerakan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Seokjin lagi.

"Ng—" menggigit bibir bawahnya, Jungkook belum berani menatap langsung orang dihadapannya, "—hanya saja... Aku malu, _Hyung_."

Seokjin terkekeh, kemudian mengelus surai hitam milik Jungkook.

"Ayo, yang lain sudah menunggu. Kita lihat rumah baru kita bersama-sama, ya?"

Jungkook mendongakan kepalanya, yang kemudian dihadapkan pada senyum menawan milik anggota tertua. Seolah terhipnotis, Jungkook ikut tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Mendapat respon positif, Seokjin mengambil alih koper Jungkook. Sedang tangannya yang lain melingkar di pundak sang termuda, mengajaknya untuk berjalan beriringan dengan anggota lain.

Bagaimana dengan Kim Taehyung? Si _social butterfly_ tidak perlu diragukan kemampuannya. Bahkan di menit pertama setelah keluar dari kantor _CEO_ , dia langsung berhasil akrab dengan member lainnya.


	2. Chapter 1

Pertemuan pertama antara Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi tidaklah berkesan baik. Jimin yang merupakan _trainee_ baru Bighit saat itu, merasa bahwa istirahat adalah kegiatan membuang-buang waktu.

 _Kalau kau ingin debut, maka harus banyak berlatih._ Ini adalah kalimat yang selalu dipegang teguh oleh _trainee_ Jimin.

Saat itu, semua kelas yang harus diikuti oleh para _trainee_ berakhir pukul 10.30 malam—yang kemudian akan berlanjut pukul 4 sore, setelah pulang sekolah. Bukannya pulang, Jimin malah mencari ruangan kosong yang bisa dipakainya untuk berlatih.

Mengintip melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, Jimin mengira tidak ada siapapun di studio _dance_ nomor 3. Ia memasuki ruangan tersebut sambil menenteng tasnya. Saat hendak menyalakan musik lewat komputer yang tersambung pada pengeras suara, barulah Jimin sadar. Di pojok ruangan, terlihat seseorang duduk dilantai dengan kedua tangan memeluk kaki dan kepala yang disandarkan pada lututnya. Ya, orang itu sedang tidur.

Jimin mendekat. Kemudian berjongkok menghadap pemuda yang sedang tidur.

"Senior Yoongi?" gumamnya.

Ia menggigiti kuku jarinya.

 _Bagaimana ini? Kalau aku bangunkan, bisa-bisa dia mengamuk. Dia kan terkenal karena kegalakannya. Kalau dibiarkan saja, mungkin saja dia bisa terbangun karena kegiatan berlatihku. Jadi aku harus bagaimana?_ Eomma _, tolong aku._

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Jimin tidak menyadari adanya pergerakan dari pemuda di hadapannya. Saat mata itu terbuka dan bertubrukan langsung dengan tatapan Jimin, barulah ia sadar.

Jimin refleks berdiri, kemudian membungkuk 90 derajat.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , _sunbae-nim_ , saya Park Jimin _trainee_ baru! Mohon bantuannya!"

Tanpa memperdulikan sapaan hormat dari Jimin, Yoongi melenggang begitu saja dari ruangan tersebut.

Jimin jelas dongkol. Tiba-tiba _unmood_. Latihannya pun dibatalkan.

•••

Tinggal bersama orang lain dalam jangka waktu yang lama, rupanya bisa mengubah kepribadian seseorang mengikuti orang-orang di sekitarnya. Contohlah Jungkook. Si manis yang dulunya pemalu, setelah tinggal dengan 6 anggota Bangtan yang ajaib, mungkin bisa dibilang menjadi tidak tahu malu. Si manis yang dulunya tidak bisa menatap langsung ke mata lawan bicaranya, kini berani membalas kata-kata _Hyung_ tertua. Si manis yang dulu bahkan saat tertawa menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya, kini bisa tertawa lepas tanpa peduli mulutnya terbuka lebar—bahkan di depan kamera. Si manis yang dulu pemalu, kini tak jarang bertingkah memalukan untuk menghibur kakak-kakaknya.

"Jungkook _-ah_! Tolong bukakan pintu, sepertinya ada tamu datang." perintah Seokjin pada Jungkook yang sedang asik menonton TV.

Si kecil menyenggol Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Chim, sana bukakan pintu."

Jimin cengo. Lalu menjitak kepala anggota termudanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kan kau yang disuruh. Lagipula, panggil aku dengan sebutan _Hyung_ , _Maknae_!"

Atau kejadian seperti ini...

"Jungkook _-ie_!"

Jung Hoseok, atau yang biasa dipanggil Hobi menyerukan nama anggota termuda. Pintu kamar Jungkook dibuka dari luar, menampilkan Hoseok yang berlari kecil mendekati pemilik kamar.

Jungkook memasang tampang jengah, _kenapa lagi mahluk satu ini?_

Hoseok yang sudah berada dihadapan Jungkook,—posisinya Jungkook sedang duduk di ranjang sambil memainkan _handphone_ —memutar-mutarkan badannya bak balerina autis.

"Bagaimana menurut pendapatmu tentang baju baru _Hyung_? Baguskan?"

Jungkook kembali fokus pada _handphone_ nya, tanpa ada sedikit pun niatan untuk menanggapi Hoseok.

Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mengambil tempat di sebelah Jungkook, kemudian mengamit lengan si _maknae._

"Kook- _ie_! Jawab pertanyaan _Hyung_!" rajuknya.

"Ih, _Hyung_! Pergi sana! Menjijikan!"

Tapi bagaimana pun, si manis itu tetaplah anggota termuda Bangtan. Anggota yang paling disayang oleh 6 orang lainnya.

•••

Rasa terbiasa membuat seseorang menjadi nyaman. Dari nyaman menjadi butuh. Kebutuhan itulah yang menimbulkan rasa ingin memiliki.

Entah sejak kapan Jungkook merasakan hal itu, kepada Taehyung.

Karena selalu bersama hampir 24 jam sehari, membuat Jungkook merasa nyaman didekatnya. Tentu saja, latihan bersama, tidur di rumah yang sama, bahkan terkadang saat senggang mereka keluar menghirup udara segar bersama.

Setelah rasa nyaman, Jungkook menjadi ketergantungan. Rasanya ada yang salah jika Taehyung tak berada di dekatnya. Seperti ada yang kurang. Dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Perasaan itu tidak ia rasakan pada anggota lainnya, walaupun Jungkook merasa nyaman dengan mereka. Perasaan membuncah di dada hanya ia rasakan pada Taehyung, atau perasaan seperti kupu-kupu berterbangan di perut saat Taehyung melakukan _skinship_ ringan. Tidak ia rasakan pada anggota lainnya.

Jungkook bukan remaja belia yang tidak paham akan perasaan seperti itu. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Jungkook pernah beberapa kali berkencan dengan teman sekolahnya.

Tapi ia selalu berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan itu.

Memang percintaan sesama jenis antar anggota satu grup bukan hal baru. Contohnya saja Yunho dan Jaejoong. Walaupun kini mereka tidak berada dalam grup yang sama, keduanya masih berhasil menjaga hubungan baik. Atau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—yang Jungkook tahu dari mulut Taehyung sediri, karena kedekatannya dengan Baekhyun.

Beberapa agensi ada yang melarang hubungan tersebut, tapi ada pula yang tidak. Bighit, agensi tempat Bangtan bernaung membebaskan hal tersebut. Asal produktivitas mereka tidak menurun, pihak agensi tidak akan mencampuri urusan pribadi karyawannya.

Wqlaupun begitu, Jungkook tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya sesuka hati. Ia merasa, bahwa ia tidak pantas jika disandingkan dengan Taehyung.

Padahal, ia hanya merasa terlalu rendah diri.

Taehyung itu sebenarnya seorang _homophobic,_ hanya saja dia tidak pernah menunjukannya.

 _Waktu itu, Taehyung ada janji untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Taehyung dan Baekhyun menjadi dekat, setelah para Army dan EXO-L mengait-ngaitkan keduanya karena kemiripan yang dimiliki keduanya. Setelah beberapa pertemuan mereka menjadi akrab, kemudian mulai intens bertemu dan menghubungi satu sama lain._

 _"Baekhyun_ Hyung _!"_

 _Mendengar panggilan Taehyung, Baekhyun langsung menghampirinya dan duduk dihadapan lelaki yang mirip dengannya itu._

 _Setelah memesan beberapa makanan, keduanya mulai terlibat pembicaraan seru. Karena kesibukan yang dimiliki, intensitas komunikasi semakin berkurang. Dan pertemuan kali ini menjadi sesi balas dendam, makanya bahan obrolan mereka serasa tidak pernah habis._

 _"_ Hyung _! Kudengar dari kabar yang beredar, kau berkencan dengan Taeyeon_ sunbae-nim _ya? Wah! Selamat!"_

 _Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "er... Ya... Sebenarnya hubungan itu hanya pengalihan saja."_

 _Taehyung bingung._

 _"Pengalihan? Pengalihan apa maksudnya?"_

 _Baekhyun ragu sesaat. Kemudian memajukan tubuhnya, mempersempit jarak antara keduanya. Lalu menurunkan tingkat suaranya._

 _"Sebenarnya ini rahasia... Tapi karena kita dekat, aku beri tahu kau. Tapi jangan disebar lagi, oke?"_

 _Taehyung mengangguk antusias. Siapa yang tidak suka rahasia?_

 _Yang lebih tua melanjutkan bicaranya, "sebenarnya aku bukan berkencan dengan Taeyeon_ Noona _."_

 _Kening Taehyung berkerut,_ kalau bukan dengan Taeyeon lalu siapa?

 _"Sebenarnya aku berkencan dengan Chanyeol. Tapi karena EXO-L mulai curiga dengan hubungan kami, pihak agensi menggunakan cara ini. Dengan berita kencan kami, mereka tak akan fokus lagi pada hubunganku dengan Chanyeol."_

 _Taehyung mengernyit tidak suka, tapi sepersekian detik kemudian ia memasang_ poker face. _Bahkan Baekhyun yang berada dihadapannya tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kim Taehyung._

Semenjak saat itu, Taehyung agak mengurangi intensitas kedekatannya dengan Baekhyun.

•••

Kisah antara Namjoon dan Seokjin tidaklah serumit yang lain. Keduanya sudah lama kenal, bahkan saat masih menjadi _trainee._

Beberapa kali menghadiri kelas yang sama, membuat mereka menjadi dekat.

Namjoon tidak pernah segan untuk membantu Seokjin, apalagi dalam bahasa Inggris. Sebagai timbal balik, Seokjin terkadang memberikan Namjoon sekotak bekal hasil buatannya sendiri.

Keduanya, sebagai _trainee_ senior terkadang terlihat bersama, membantu _trainee-trainee_ lain yang kesulitan—baik dalam hal _rap_ ataupun _vocal_. Beberapa _trainee_ junior bahkan mengidolakan mereka.

Tak jarang juga ada yang memasang-masangkan mereka, dalam artian menjadi sepasang kekasih. Lama dijodoh-jodohkan begitu, keduanya menjadi kepikiran—bahasa gaulnya _baper_. Benih-benih cinta mulai muncul ke permukaan.

Tapi, hubungan sesama jenis tidaklah semudah itu. Mereka harus berhati-hati. Entah pada dunia luar yang masih awam dengan hal seperti ini, atau bahkan dengan orang yang menjadi incarannya. _Well_ , siapa yang tahu. Mungkin saja orang yang disukai merupakan seorang _homophobic_.

Lagipula keduanya—Namjoon dan Seokjin, masihlah merupakan _trainee_ saat itu. Yang ada dipikiran keduanya hanyalah _debut, debut_ dan _debut_. Mana sempat memikirkan hal lain, apalagi yang berhubungan dengan asmara.

Saat tahu keduanya ditempatkan dalam satu grup, senangnya bukan main. Namjoon langsung memeluk Seokjin erat.

Mungkin saja hubungan mereka bisa berkembang setelah _debut_ , eh?

* * *

Chapter pertama! Yay!

Tolong saran dan masukannya, ya?

•

Tiba-tiba pengen ganti judul, atau aku tambahin additional title jadi; "Homophobic and I"?


End file.
